


Daniel The Pooh

by Thiam_Phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Honey, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Singing, Sweet, Thinking, Winnie-the-Pooh References, daniel the pooh, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Phan/pseuds/Thiam_Phan
Summary: Two bears, one river and one love story~~Daniel was a young bear, he was a very big fan of honey, some would even say he was in love with honey but no, Daniel was not in love with honey. He was in love with a young bear that lived down the road...





	Daniel The Pooh

**Author's Note:**

> (All rights to the Winnie The Pooh and Dan and Phil, this book is not apart of the Winnie The Pooh book collection. I have just taken character ideas and other small things)  
> ~Ray~

One warm, summers day. Daniel the Pooh walks to the river that is nearby his house that's inside a tree, he looks at the water. It slowly moving with the current. Dan, as he likes to be called walks down the hill, the water following and going down the hill, it never stopping. Dan stares into the water, seeing small fish jumping up and it almost looks as if they are dancing, Dan looks in awe as the fish dance.

He stops when he hears the voice of a young bear, a young bear named Phil. Phil's fur is a ginger colour, it matches his yellow, blue and green eyes that he has once looked into when the two both walked to a rock to sit and read. 

He listens to the voice of the bear, sounding angelic in Dan's ears but to the other villagers, Phil's outgoing singing can be annoying but Dan doesn't care he could listen for hours maybe even into days. It's how Dan knows Phil's name, the villagers complain loud and a lot. Dan hears footsteps coming in his direction, Phil's voice getting louder as the ginger bear walks closer to him. 

"Oh hey, it's you again!"Phil says, bright and cherry as he always is.  
"Yeah it's me again, I don't think I introduced myself though, I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan" Dan replies, smiling at the bear. He holds his hand out to shake Phils but Phil pulls him into a hug instead. They pull away, smiling at each other,   
"Do you want to come back to my house?" Dan offered, pointing at his house at the top of the hill.   
"I'd love too!" Phil agrees, smiling and skipping along to the house, Dan running behind him.  
At the top, Phil waits as Dan runs. "Ooh my God, I...am..so...unfit" Dan breathes out, grabbing the side of his house. Phil laughs and smiles at the bear, who's panting a lot for someone who only ran up a hill.   
"Let's head inside" Dan offers, opening the door letting the Ginger Bear in. Phil sits down on the couch, Dan goes into his fridge and grabs his tub of honey. 

He sits down then gives the tub to Phil who dips his paw in. They both indulge in the delicious honey after the tub is finished they both fall asleep. Phil, lying on top of Dan. 

 

As the sun rises, the brown bear wakes up with the other bear in his arms, Dan continues to stay snuggled in the position but as Phil stirs and wakes up they pull apart, Phil looks up into the brown bears, brown eyes and leans in. They both kiss, once they pull apart. They smile and go to the fridge to share another pot of honey.


End file.
